love u cann't resist
by kagxinu
Summary: kagfome runs from inuyasha again when he goes to look for her he get something else...........hpe u ejoy oneshot


'Where is she?' he asked himself as he walked down the forest looking for her.

'I can't believe she got that mad' he said frowning and remembering the reason Kagome had ran away from him, once again. It wasn't the first time she had done this. He could even court them up to ten times at least. He knew he wouldn't be surprised if she actually left for good this time. The others were mad at him, mostly Shippo who was screaming at him when she left crying, again. He couldn't pick up her scent and definitely couldn't even smell her scent.' where is she!' he asked angry as he jumped up into the sky to spy anywhere.

'Heh, there she is' he said as he saw her sitting by the big three hugging herself as always when she was thinking or sad. He smiled cruelly and landed on the ground.

"Hey, lets go!" he yelled at her and almost thinking he shouldn't have done that. She looked at him making her angrier she looked on the ground hoping the tears wouldn't start again.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as you're involved" she said her voice trembling and tears starting to pour down again. He looked at her 'why does she always have to cry' he though as he looked around his hands folded in his red kimono. He looked at her, she really was hurt this time, he realized it and though of guilt that raise up to his throat.

"Fine, I guess I'll stay" he said as he sat next to her. She moved away from him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Fine, I'm sorry" he said lamely almost sounding that he didn't meant it. He wanted to be with her, but the confusion of his past always got caught up with him. He almost always lost it. The last time he made her cry again was almost last week; she was intending to go for good until the others stopped her saying she wasn't going to fall for it next time. He couldn't actually forget that Kikio existed, since he saw her, he was crazy about her. But then again he was crazy about Kagome as well, the two wanted him to choose, either he goes hell with Kikio and change to human or stay as he is and be with Kagome. If he was a brain man, he could've chosen Kagome, Miroku always though that it was the better choice.

He knew he should, and then what would happen to Kikio. He knew pretty good that she was dead, it was just her unrest soul wondering around, but every time he got close to her she felt so real, and that was the whole problem, getting close to Kikio, it was at least the tenth time Kagome had found them and forgave him at least all those days but today she was really, really mad.

"Hope you have a good live, sir" she said and got up brushing her skirt and walked away.

"Sir, where'd that come from" he said and then remembered when they first met that's what he required her to call him course he though she was little than him, which is true anyways. Counting all those years he was pinned to the three, he would be something like 200 years old making him the oldest and yet youngest person on earth she knew.

"Wait………" he said as he got up" why?" he asked looking into the ground. She didn't know why and didn't know what he was talking about.

"Why what?" she asked her head low and turned away from him.

"Why are you leaving and why did you call me sir?" he asked his head low the same him bangs covering his eyes. She didn't answer tears had found their way out and now they where running down her cheeks endlessly. 'Huh' he looked up to find her running to Kaede's hut. He followed her' maybe she isn't going to leave after all' he though as he ran behind her. She ran faster trying to run away from him, but it was as if she was the child and he was the adult running after her.' Why is she trying so hard to run away from me?' he asked as he tried to keep up, he had to admit tat she was running fast, but not faster enough to keep him away. They ran to Kaede's hut Sango, Miroku and Shippo were sitting outside looking at the couple as they challenged each other on running. Kagome ran into the hut not looking at any of them. Shippo was shut as he called her name but she didn't answer him. She grabbed her bag and ran back to the well. Inu Yasha still on her hills trying to calm her down. Every time he tried all come out were tears, and more tears. They stopped by the well, she stopped looked at him for the last time and though never to see him again.

"Good-bye" she said as she walked to the mouth of the well. Inu Yasha acted quick and grabbed her wrist. He looked at her, she was still mad and her eyes now were red.

"I said I was sorry damit!" he yelled at her feeling that he was at the end of his rope now. He tried acting soft now it was time to act harsh.

"What did I do wrong, you can a least tell me!" he yelled at her as he saw a surprise expression cross her face then replaced by anger. She was calm a little while ago when he grabbed her wrist, now she turned back to anger.

"You still don't get it, do you?" she said with a 'you're just dump as I thought' look.

"Get what!" he yelled. He was loosing it, and didn't care course if she didn't stay, then it would be just boring not seeing her cheery self around.

"I though you would after all this years" she said and with that she stared crying and jumped into the well.

"Kagome!" he yelled down the well. And with that, he felt alone and left alone as if the world d just closed on his face. Then that's when he realized the true feeling he had for her, he realized how much he felt for her. Now that she was gone, they didn't matter to him or to the world that he had feelings anymore. Just like when he was little, all the kids thought he was different. Different from the world and felt like his feelings didn't exist; he had hurt her withough knowing.' Damit' he coursed as he jumped into the big three he liked to sit on to think.' All my fault they both left' he said as he looked at Kaede's hut. He could see smoke coming from the house and still could see Sango and Miroku leaned together outside. 'Even the pervert played better than me' he though as he started to think about all he been though with Kagome. He could remember them as if they were just yesterday. He remembered the first time when they met, he though it was Kikio because she smelled like her and looked a little like her. But as he got to know her and spend time with her he got to know the real Kagome and not an image of his long lost girlfriend, Kikio. She was always cheery; she was almost okay with everything. He remember the day when she first got to see Kikio and that was the first time she got mad at him and saved him from going to hell with Kikio. 'Now she's gone, we can't correct the jewels and I've lost her forever' he said as he remembered the hurt look on her face when she had called him 'sir'.

(KAG's time)

Kagome ran as fast as she could to her room. She was thankful that her family wasn't home, and didn't bother to look at the note on the fridge to see where they were, her mom always left a note by the fridge because she didn't know what day she come home from the past. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks 'calm down….calm down, stupid …stupid kagome' she said as she hit herself on the forehead with her palm. She calmed down and threw her bag across the room hurt mixed with anger ran across her face.

"I shouldn't bother" she said as she looked out the window at the big ancient three that was on the yard. She opened it to let the cool air cool her face down from the heat and the redness on her eyes.

"Better take a bath and calm down before they come back" she said as she walked to her closet and walked to the bath room leaving the window open for the room to get fresh air.

When she was done she dressed and walked down the hall her hair still wet as she combed it. There were so many tangles that it was a pain to comb it. As she came to the leaving room where Sota and grandpa were watching TV… with Hojo? She froze, looked at him. He turned and he smiled at her as she faced him.

"Kagome you're home" he said as he got up to walk over t her.

"Wait…. Where did you come from?" he asked das he looked for any doors.

"Oh, hi" she said as she smiled.

"Oh, sorry" he said as he scratched his head with embarrassment.

"Oh, don't bother" she said as the brushed her hair. Every comb that went trough her hair was like pain evolving every time out of no where.

"Aw" she said as Hojo looked at her as if it was the first time he had ever seen her. He was looking at her with admire and desire in his eyes.

"Um… I was just wondering if … today you had time, maybe we could go catch a movie or something" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

She looked at him with surprise she didn't know what to say, she definitely wanted to say no and no plus no, no, no, but a yes escaped from her mouth as the nicest boy looked at her. Sometimes she just though that he was just too nice, some people though it was great, but for her she wanted somebody like…um… like Inu Yasha. She knew no matter what she'd never hate him, he just couldn't help himself that's all.

"Sure, say about….six today" he said as he walked to the door and smiled nicely out.

"Huh?" was all Sota could chock out. Kagome turned to look at him; he turned to look at her.

" what just happened, did you just…" he didn't know what was going to come next , did Inu Yasha break up with you or did you break up with Inu Yasha or maybe did something happen between you two? He didn't know which to say first or next.

"Don't worry about it Sota, everything's just fine" she said as she reached out and tagged on her hair.

"So then why did you come home?" he asked looking at his sister as if she was married in the past and was to give a reason to why she left her home.

"What'd you mean?" she asked looking at her little brother with confusion.

"I mean, why you said everything was okay if you are going out on a date with Hojo?" he asked going strait to the point still confused.

"Huh" was all she could answerer.

"What are you talking about" she asked looking at him with more confusion.

"He means aren't you cheating on Inu Yasha if you're going on a date with the other boy" her grandpa said pointing out the point and leaving them to their useless discussion.

"Oh, that, we're just friends not anything more" she said as she felt her cheeks reddened.

She left her little brother with more confused than anything she could ever think of.

She went up stairs she was tired and felt sleepy, so she decided to go to sleep and then she'll wake up for 'the date' she had with Hojo the nice guy.

(INU'S POV)

'Oh great now I have to go and listen to their little fairy tales about me sending away Kagome' he said as he jumped on top of Kaede's roof. As he set himself down not wanting to hear any more cries from Shippo and angry statements from Sango and angry looks from the rest he rested on the roof. But wait, there something that whacked him on the head making a nasty pop up of a bump.

"What the heck..!" he said turning rubbing on his head looking back to find Kaede trying to fix the roof.

"What you do that for you old hag!" he yelled at her making everyone else come out.' Man how come I didn't smell her when I got here?' he asked himself as he looked at her she sometimes scared him when she did those kinds of things, creepy things.

"Don't ye see me trying the fix the roof?"" she asked looking at him surprised.

"No, you're creepy more than anything I know" he said as he jumped into his tree sitting where he had been for the last three hours.

"Inu Yasha…?" come a soft sound from under his three. It sounded like Kagome when she wanted to as him something; she always used that special voice of her and the puppy dog eyes. He looked down to find the little fox demon crimping up the three and rolled his eyes.

"What the heck do you want?" he asked as he looked at Kaede but his mind somewhere else.

"Where'd Kagome go?' please don't tell me that she went home again" he said tears at the verge of his eyes. Inu Yasha looked at him, and actually felt like he wanted to cry for once wail out like Shippo. But feh, he was a halve honyuo not a weak human and not a baby.

"Well I guess you just missed her by about three hour's ago" he said still not wanting to look on the little kid whose eyes were already crying.

"And on top of that, you might never see her again" he said as he looked at the kid from the corner of his eyes finding the kid for once crying in silence. 'Oh great why do they always have to cry, damit!' he coursed as he looked at him. The little kid climbed back to the ground and sniffed all the way to the hut to get comfort from Sango. He lipped down from the three and started walking refreshing his mind trying as hard as he could to get the limp out of his head and the guilt that was just about to bring tears to his eyes.

'I can't loose her…. I can't loose her' he chanted on his mind as he walked his eye son the ground not even knowing where he was going leaving to his legs to do the work.

'I just can't loose her like I loosed Kikio… I can't loose her too, I love her and I won't deny it' he said as he needed up on the bone eaters well. He looked down at the well' just hope she'll forgive me' he said as he sat on the well. He looked at his sword the tetsaiga ' if it wasn't for her, I couldn't have gotten this sword, I'm suppose to protect her and I want to be with her, but what if she rejects me?' that was the question ran on his mind as he sat looking at the well.

'Should I go and apologize or should I just let go...' he though about it, his halve brain told him to go and the other said no. he jumped on the top of the well.

"Maybe I should just go and check on her" he said as he jumped into the well and ended up on the other side of the well. He jumped out of the well and jumped on the big ancient three that was and on to her window.

The window was open and he could see her lying on her bed sleeping. He walked in and sat next to her. The though of stroking her soft cheeks crossed on his mind and then backed against it. His hand was almost at her cheek then strong feeling of toughing her soft skin crossed his mind almost winning over and tried to back against it. She didn't know why, but she felt the presence of Inu Yasha in her room as from he come from the well and into her room from the big three outside. She didn't know why but she felt like he was there looking at her, but she wasn't sure if she was dreaming. He looked at her, her eyes twitching threatening to wake up and then backed down to calm.

"Kagome" he whispered to her ear. She twitched and her eyes threatened to wake up again but it calm down again.

"Inu Yasha" she said still asleep her eyes still closed a smile on her face as she said his name. she thought of Hojo, why was she going on a date with him on the first place, she didn't know, and why did she ran away from Inu Yasha anyways, it's not that he ever told me he loved me or something, she thought as she opened her eyes to get ready for the date. As she opened her eyes she found Inu Yasha sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her a dreamy expression on his face.

"WH-what are you doing here Inu Yasha?" she asked startled as he turned to snap out of his dreamy expression.

"Oh," he said as if finding himself sitting on her bed not knowing how he got there on the first place. He got up and looked at her as he headed to the window. She got up and rushed to the window as he was about to get out. She stopped looking at her thumbs. She turned to look up at him; his golden eyes with a small faint smile crossed his face. As she looked at him she almost fell down the smile weakening her knees but she gained control of it. She moved forward and thrust her hand around his waist tithing her eyes shut waiting for his response. He looked at her surprised but smiled sweetly and hugged her back embraced her. He put one of his hand on her waist while the other one was on the back of her head hugging her tight as if not wanting to let go as she did the same.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" he whispered to her ear as he rested his head on her neck "maybe I should let Kikio go" he said as he looked at some posters that were pined on the wall.

"No, she was your girlfriend and I shouldn't acted as if we were official or something, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk over you two guys" she said her voice sweet and relaxed.

"What'd you mean?" he said pulling back looking at her his hand now on her waist.

" I mean, no matter what you do, you can't help yourself, is something that you can't help yourself with, just think about Miroku and you're get what I mean" she said smiling up at him.

"but I don' want to loose you" he said as he hugged her again "I need you… don't you see?" he said as he tightened his hug.

"I know, but I won't be back to the feudal are until next week" she said smiling hugging him as the broke apart.

"WHAT!" he said as he jumped back looking at her.

"I need to spend time with my family. Any ways I can't go to the feudal are with you today because I got a date 'with a dope guy'" she muttered to herself stubbornly on the last sentence. He looked at her and smiled hearing the last mummer to himself and pretended he didn't hear anything.

"Who's the guys?" he asked even though he forced himself to stay calm about her being with another guys he tried to act friendly toward her.

"Hojo" she said still looking stubbornly, crossing her arms on her chest. He twitched for the sake of having her back he turned a fake smile at her.

"Hope you have a great date" he said a he jumped to the window.

Before he could jump to the three and to the shrine and go back he felt a hard pull on hit kimono and looked back to see an annoying Kagome.

"What you think you're doing bitch!" He shouted at her. Her eyebrows twitched and one rose up in question mark. He looked at her doing the same thing, she pulled him and he fell on the hard floor as she laughed.

"You gonna pay for this wench!" he shouted as she ran to her walk in closet. He looked around 'dang she got a lot of cloths, and she only wears that stupid school outfit to the feudal era' he though as he looked at her. She was picking up some fancy cloths for her so-called date.

"What you gonna where?" He asked as he stood next to her.

"A skirt and a blouse" she said as she hummed happily. He looked at her still trying to stay in control and looked around for some cloths.

"Why you got so many cloths in here while you only where you only wear one outfit to the feudal era?" he asked as she turned to face him. He turned to look at her and found her looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"What you mean?" she asked as she went on looking for a skirt. She picked a pink skirt with a pink blouse on the front read 'meet me after school behind the lockers and I'll show you a good time'. Inu Yasha looked at her with a confused look as he got out of the closet followed by Kagome.

"Are you going back?" she asked sad in her tone.

"Um... if you want me to" he said looking at her his hands folded in his kimono.

"Well, I want you to stay until I go, then you can go" she said as she felt her cheeks blush. He looked at her and a little red on his face.

"Okay if you say so" he said and went to sit on her bed while he grabbed a book pretending to read the book. Kagome looked at him as she was rapped in a towel and walked to the bathroom thinking he wasn't looking at her. From the corner of the boy's eyes he was looking at her until she disappeared into the restroom 'dang!' he though as she was in bathroom singing a happy tune. He leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling as he though of the girl who was singing along the tune with his thoughts about her. In a couple minute the 'dang' he though was not compared to what he would've though now. The girl who emerged from the bathroom was wearing a tight short miniskirt with a pink blouse saying on the front 'meet me after school by the lockers and I'll show you a good time' and a little jacket that had long sleeves but was about as short as her tummy and her hair long and falling down as always. The halve honyuo was still staring at the ceiling as the smell hit his nose, he breathed in as if to take the scent in and sat on the bed looking to the bathroom where the girl of his dream stood. He looked at her, he was stunned, he couldn't find a word to say 'you look beautiful, you look stunning, no she was way beyond all those, maybe she was a movie star no even better than that.

"Um… you like it?" she asked looking at him. He opened his mouth to say defiantly yeah, but when it hit him that she wasn't dressed up like that for him, he turned grump his hands crossed on his chest looking stubborn.

" why are you dressed up for that hobo guy like that?" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eye, it was impossible to not look at her, even some people said that Kikio was beautiful but she was sexy. Kagome looked at her watch it was five and for one thing she was just trying to show off the new outfit she bought and didn't have a change to wear it, and #2 she was not dressing up for Hojo like that! Definitely not!

"I'm not, I just asked if you liked it, I bough it when I last come here and I was just making sure it fits and if _you_ liked it" she said as both of them turned red.

'Well I could say that you look really, really, I mean really fine in that' he though as he turned to her.

"Feh" was all he said and turned to b e his stubborn self.

"Grrr" kagome could feel the redness of anger growing inside of her and could deal with him no more.

'He comes here and acts all sweet and stuff than starts acting like a jerk!' she though as she slammed the door shut. He walked to the door hopping he hadn't hurt her again, he knocked on the door.

"What do you want, you can go now if you want!" she yelled and that meant, she was angry at him again.

"I'm sorry, you look really fine in that outfit" he said meaning what he said. There was silent until Kagome decided to open the door.

"Really?" she asked leaning against the door.

He looked at her unable to speak again, nodded and smiled. She hugged him and though there was a little tear on her eye as she brushed it away smiling.

'What is it with girls and dresses, they act as if it's the most important thin in the world' he though as he looked at her, but he had to admit the outfit really did look fine on her and fine she was herself.

'Then why are you commenting her on it if you think it's stupid' a little voice said that sounded more like him.

'Well what can I say, it's like Miroku, he can't help it,' he said as he grinned. At that moment he felt a kiss on his check and kagome thanked him and walked to the closet. When she came out she was wearing blue jeans with flowers at the edges and a cute blouse with flowers everywhere.

" well, that looks okay' for a date with Hobo'" he mumbled at the end of his sentence. Kagome smiled to herself as he commented her and walked down stairs saying good-by to the boy who jumped outside the window and to the big three and was gone. She sighed as he was lost in the darkness and couldn't see him anymore. It was hard to tell that they were only friends, but sometimes she felt something more toward him, it's like she wanted him to be with her at all coast.

The date with Hojo defiantly didn't go well, he wanted a kiss for the night and she wanted to go to bed and think about her future husband. Maybe.

"Night Hojo" she said as she waved goodbye to the boy as his face fell with disappointment.

"Hmm, hey how was the date with Hojo?" her mom asked even thought she tried to sound sweet; there was a rough on the Hojo part.

"Oh, it was okay" she said as she walked up the stairs to her room to find a honyuo sitting on her bed.

"Um... what are you doing here?" she asked startled but a smile came to her face.

"Oh, I come here to check on you if you come home from you date with Hobo" he said really lying. He was here to check on her, not lying on that but to see if the Hojo guy got a kiss for good night.

"Really?" she asked frowning at the same time smiling.

"Yeah, what you though I was here to do?" he asked trying to act thought.

"Now would you like to model for me?" he asked as he grinned like Miroku when he was a t the verge of perverting.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"show me all the cloths you got?" he said smiling' and see how sexy you look in them' his grin grew bigger by the thought of it.

"Not today and never" she said as she threw herself on the bed while the honyuo still smiled as he though about it. 'What did she just say never' he though as his smile frowned. He threw himself next to her smiling at her like Miroku did at sometimes.

Kagome looked at him,' what the heck does he think he's doing?' she asked as she looked at him with one eye open.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Nothing" he said as he looked into the ceiling on of his leg touching the ground as kagome got up and looked at him.

"Night kagome!" she heard her mother say from the hall.

"Nigh mom" she yelled from up the stairs. She was the only one who slept up the stairs, because there was only one room and Sota suggested down stairs was better than up stairs when he found out that there wasn't going to be a room for him up stairs.

"Night sis!" he heard him yell broadly.

"Night Sota!" She yelled down the stars. Inu Yasha looked at her funny his eyebrows raised.

"Do ya'll do that every night?" he asked looking at her.

"What tine do you mostly find me here withough you bugging me to go to you time, they're happy to see me" she said smiling.

"Feh" was all he said and got a lightly slap on his back.

"Ohhh, can you seat down for a sec" kagome said excitedly.

"What for?" he asked frowning, sometimes, just sometimes she did get on his last nerve.

"I wanna braid your hair, I'm really good at it?" she said jumping up and down on her bed while sitting.

"Heck no!" he said jumping up from the bed looking down at her. She looked at him while laughing he got really angry, he was about to scream at her when he heard her mother say "go to sleep kids!" with that, kagome rapped the blanket all around her with the cloths she was wearing and laughed.

"I really I'm good at this" she smiling up at him.' Did her mother just call me her kid or was it just a saying, feh" he though as a smile crossed over his face' maybe I just have a family after all'.

"You head my mom, she said go to sleep" he heard kagome say as she walked to the bathroom with her pajamas on her hands.

When she was done changing she come out with her cloths in hands and the others no one knew where they went…well at least he didn't. She looked at the bed frown and threw herself on top of the honyuo who was rapped up in her blanket.

"We can't fit" he said laughing.

"I guess one of us have to go" she said laughing.

"And that means"

"You"

You" they both said in unison.

"What, this is my bed, and no one tells me what to do" she said stubbornly as she sat on his legs.

"Ow, my legs are turning numb if you don't get your sorry ass of it" he said laughing and more whining than saying.

"Well I guess you have to get your sorry ass up" she said her eyes challenging.

"I ain't getting up no matter the coast" he said rapping more blankets on him.

"Well, I guess we'll see what happens to ya then" she said grinning cruelly and he though it was cute as ever.

"What you gonna do?" he asked as he got up to meet her so called cute cruel face.

He leaned close to her and planted a kiss on her lips smiling by the look on her face. It was turned the other way around when he found himself really hot and a light kiss brushing against his lips.

"That's what I was going to do" she said smiling.

"Really" he asked his face turning serious.

"Wow you look cuter when you're serous" she thought out loud as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Would you say" he said as he leaned more closely to her.

"As a matter of fact I would" she said as his lips touched his eager to say more but was cut by the man she truly loved and could bare to let him wait over her words.

"Kids go to sleep you're making me sleepless" they heard

Kagome's mom says as she ruined their special moment.

They both frown and lay in bed looking at the ceiling while they blushed red hot.

"Night" kagome said as she turned to face the wall.

"Night Kag" Inu Yasha said as he turned to rap some blanket on her.


End file.
